


Romeo Take Me Somewhere We Can Be Alone (It's A Love Story Baby Just Say Yes)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prince Michael, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Luke," Calum addresses the other boy again "Wanna start a war between New Zealand and Australia?"</p><p>OR: Michael, The Crown Prince of Australia, enters Luke's coffee shop + Christmas AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo Take Me Somewhere We Can Be Alone (It's A Love Story Baby Just Say Yes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I am super excited to post this. I've been working on this for a while now to have it up here on Christmas day. 
> 
> The idea for this story came to me one day when I was listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift, there are three other quotes (which are some of my favourite all time quotes) used in this story from a TV Show and Movie but I've put them in the end notes just in case to not give away any spoilers.
> 
> Please do let me know what you think of it as this is something quite different from what I usually post. 
> 
> You can also come say hi on Tumblr. ([Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)) 
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> (also if something in either of the notes doesn't make sense it's probably because I'm posting this at 1am)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

*

The first time it happened Luke was working Saturday morning shift at Starbucks. He was basically the only one in the whole shop which was not that unexpected. The lectures have long finished and most of the students already went home for the Christmas holidays.

Luke was just cleaning the mess he made with the last order when he heard the bell ring. He didn't really pay it much attention at the time as he was trying to scrub a particularly nasty syrup stain off the counter. However, he could hear the steps coming closer to the till so he abandoned his task for the time being and turned around to greet the lone customer. He was just putting on his Customer Smile that earned him many tips in the past when he froze on the spot.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. There he was. Standing in HIS empty Starbucks, clad in black skinny jeans, ripped jean jacket, ruffled blood red hair, light stubble and dark Ray Ban sunglasses perched on his nose. There he was. Smelling of whiskey and smoke, Michael, The Crown Prince of Australia.

Luke was lost for words. He knew that The Crown Prince was attending the same University as him but he has never crossed the path with the Prince before. Luke only started his studies in this small English university town far away from his homeland Australia and up until now his days were pretty much Prince Free. He was definitely not trained to deal with Australian Royalty abroad. What was the etiquette here? Was he supposed to bow? Should he address him Your Royal Highness?

Luckily Michael seemed to realise his unexpected arrival caught the blond behind the counter off guard so he smiled his royal smile before addressing the barista "So you are one of those who actually give a shit about a low key prince from the distant land of Australia."

Luke shook himself out of the stupor, plastering his professional smile on his lips before addressing the read head "Hello, sorry about that. What can I get you?"

"Oh, a fellow Aussie in the middle of nowhere! What a day! And I thought that taking shots off of New Zealand's Prince's abbs was my highlight of the week." His smile this time looked genuine even though Luke could still not see the eyes behind the shades.

Luke was not sure how one replied to that. "Uh, that sounds like fun?"

"Oh it was! I can still feel the party evaporating out of me. So, can I get one of those lattes everyone's on about?"

"Definitely! To go or to stay in?"

Michael turned around as to check the place out. It seemed that he only now realised it was completely empty. "Stay in. Why not. Also, bring one of those muffins will you?" Before Luke could ask anything else Michael was already placing his Starbucks card on the till, turning around and marching towards one of the cosy sofas at the back of the room.

"Which one do you want?" Luke shouted after him.

"The one you like the most." Michael shouted back, already comfortably sprawled on the plush chair.

Luke tried to busy himself with making the drink so his mind wouldn't go into the overdrive over the fact that the actual crown Prince of Australia was sitting in his coffee shop and Luke himself was currently fixing his coffee. He didn't know much about the Prince besides what he occasionally read in the papers. And since Australian royalty was not really a big deal in England there was not much to read about. Except occasional candid of the Prince leaving various clubs with different people there was not much reporting in English papers about him.

Luke remembers two years ago when he was still in high school back in Sydney. There was a big scandal about Prince coming out as bisexual. He was papped locking lips with another boy in a shady student club and the media had field day with it. Never in his wildest dreams did Luke think he'd be here, serving coffee to Australian Royalty. Once the drink was done, he contemplated for a moment which muffin he should get for the Prince. In the end Luke just went with what the Prince requested, Luke's favourite. The baked good was now resting on a plate right next to the hot coffee as Luke slowly made his way towards the Prince, praying all the way there to not embarrass himself and trip over his own legs as he was known to do.

Luckily his prayers were heard and he did not spill a single drop, the tray now safely resting on the table. Luke was just about to turn around and leave when cold fingers grabbed for his wrist. Blond looked up in surprise and he was met with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. There were dark circles under the bright eyes but Luke was too enchanted with the sparkle in the green irises to focus on that.

"Please, sit down with me for a moment." Soft voice left the pretty pink lips as the hold on his hand loosened.

"Um." Luke turned his head towards the entrance just to be met with still empty coffee shop, before reluctantly sitting down on the chair opposite of the table separating them.

"Sorry, you can leave if you want. I don't want you to sit here if you don't want to."

"It's, um, it's ok. I don't really have much to do anyway." Luke reassured the read head, pushing the image of the dirty counter out of his mind. He was awkwardly playing with his fingers as he watched the Prince take first sip of his coffee, not sure what the protocol was here again. Should he say something? Should he wait to be addressed? Luke really wished there was a manual for those things. Luke could really use "How To Serve And Chat with Royalty" right about now.

Once Michael was done with sipping on the beverage his glance flickered towards Luke's name tag before settling on Luke's face.

"So Luke, tell me, what is a pretty Aussie boy like you doing so far away from home?" His smirk and flirty words caused Luke to blush and he could only pray again to not stumble over his words once opening his mouth.

"I'm studying Psychology. I got scholarship so I decided I might as well take the opportunity. None of my family members ever really left Australia so they were really proud of me when I got it."

"Oh, smart as well as pretty! What a catch you are, Mister Luke." the Prince teased further. "So tell me, are you trying to use one of those psychology methods of yours to condition me on coming back here by serving me this delicious coffee? I'm quite sure that's illegal and I could have you thrown in dungeons for a treason."

"No! I would never!" Luke was quick to defend himself. His cheeks only turning pinker once he realised the Prince was teasing him.  
"Don't worry Luke. I am quite sure I couldn't do that back in Australia, much less here in England. So how come you are still here? Not flying home for Christmas?"

"I'm flying back on Monday, staying there until the last weekend before the start of the new semester and then flying back on Sunday."

"Are you flying alone?" Michael enquired further. Seeming genuinely interested in Luke's travels.

"No, my friend Ashton is flying with me. It's his last year so he is looking forward to his last student holidays before he gets thrown into the real world."

"Oh," Michael's eyes lightened up in recognition "Is he the one with honey curls and drumming obsession?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Luke enquired curiously. He doesn't remember Ashton ever mentioning anything about the Prince.

"Third year international business student right? I think he's in some of my international relations courses."

And that reminds Luke of the fact that this is Michael's last year as well.

"Are you looking forward to your last student holidays?" Luke curiously enquired.

"Ah, my holidays are and will probably always be the same. Spend Christmas at the Swiss winter residency, meet some important people, fly to Sydney, new year's speech, and more waving and shaking hands." Michael's tone might have sounded light and joking but Luke could feel something else behind it. Something less joyous and Luke regretted asking the question now.

The Prince then proceeded to sip on his coffee and just when the silence between them was getting a bit too much for Luke, he was saved by the bell over the door. He quickly turned around to see a well-built tall man in dark suit and with sunglasses standing at the door looking in their direction. He was a bit unusual customer for this particular place but customer none the less. Luke went to stand up and a cold hand wrapped around his wrist for the second time that day.

"Don't bother, he's here for me." The Prince sighed before standing up. "Here, have a muffin." he pushed the baked good in Luke's direction before making his way towards the door. Just before he was gone, he turned around and smiled in Luke's direction "See you around Luke." And with that he walked out of the coffee shop and out of Luke's life as quickly as he entered it.

Luke spends another two lone hours in the shop, busying himself with cleaning so that when a colleague takes over his shift the counters are absolutely spotless. She gives Luke a funny look but Luke only mumbles "Merry Christmas" before he is out of the door and running towards the dorm to start packing for his departure to Australia.

*

Luke thinks about the Prince a lot. He thinks about him when he's packing his bags and wonders if someone packs the bags for royalty. Someone's probably paid to make sure the Prince's clothes are neatly packed in an expensive suitcase. He thinks about him when he's sitting on the plane next to Ashton on their way back to Australia. He thinks about him when he goes surfing with Ashton and wonders if the Prince knows how to surf. He probably does. Luke thinks how as he is surfing on the water the Prince is probably skiing somewhere in Swiss Alps. Luke thinks about him when he lies awake in his bed, trying to reach his high and then coming all over his fist with one name on his lips.

He doesn't tell anyone about the encounter with the Prince. It would be so easy to mention it to Ashton on their long flight mostly filled with Brits going to visit their families down under. It would be so easy to slip it into the conversation with his parents when they are watching Queen's New Year's speech. The King and the Prince smiling for the cameras when the Queen is addressing the public. Michael's hair is black now. It looks freshly coloured and looking like it hasn't seen a comb in days but Luke knows it probably took hours to master. He doesn't point out that the Prince is bisexual when his parents discuss which princess will he marry to continue the line of Australian monarchs as a sole heir to the throne. Because Australia needs future and Prince is the one who needs to provide it.

What Luke doesn't think is that he will encounter the Prince again any time soon. He is proven wrong on his second week back at work when the Prince bargains in fifteen minutes before the closing time. Luke is just scrubbing the coffee tables at the back so he does not even notice him until he is standing right next to Luke.

"Would it be rude to ask you to make me coffee?" The Prince says and causes Luke to bump his knee against the table in surprise.

"Oh, hi. I think my colleague is still at the counter? If not, just shout a really loud hello. She might be in the back checking the stock." Luke replies and watches how Michael's lips turn into a pout.

"But I want you to make it. Please." The dark haired boy gives Luke big puppy eyes and Luke can't help but feel a slight tingle of hope in his chest.

"Yeah, no problem, same as the last time?" Luke enquires as he makes his way towards the coffee machine, the Prince following behind.

"Do you remember all of your customers' orders?" The dark haired boy teases. And Luke feels brave for just a second. Brave on knowledge that the Prince remembers him, that he came back and asked him to make his coffee. That's probably why the next words leave his mouth before he can overthink them "Only the cute ones." Luke regrets it as soon as he says it out loud. Did he just flirt with the Crown Prince? Was it a step too far? One look at the other boy reveals he doesn't mind. In contrary, he seems to be smiling widely at the blond's reply.

"So you think I'm cute?"

"You are alright I guess."

"Alright? You can't talk to a Prince like that!" The older boy fakes a shocked expression that makes Luke's burst into a fit of giggles. Once he manages to get control over his laughing fit he looks back at the Prince and his heart might just stop for a second at the fondness evaporating from the green eyes. Luke quickly busies himself with making the brew to distract his brain from reading too much into the Prince's expression. Once the drink is done, he passes is over and their fingers meet again. Luke can feel tinny electricity shocks running up his arm and he wishes he could properly hold the other boy's hand for just a second.

"See you around, Luke." Fondness still shining from the sparkling eyes when the Prince gives Luke one last look before turning around and marching out through the door. Luke watches him leave. As the Prince exits the door he is being attacked into a hug by a dark skinned boy. Luke frowns and is just on the verge of stepping out to help the other boy out when the two heads bow down in what looks like a whispered conversation. Luke keeps staring into them until the other boy looks over the dark haired boy's shoulder and straight into Luke. The blond quickly averts his gaze and his cheeks taint a pretty pink colour at the realisation that he just got caught staring by the Kiwi Prince.

To avoid any further humiliation, Luke makes his way back to the half cleaned tables.

*

After that It becomes a common occurrence for the Prince to just pop in when Luke is on his shift. And Luke's co-workers started noticing it as well. He would always come in and ask for Luke to make his drink. Luke's co-workers found it hilarious and some of them even started teasingly calling him Cinderella which Luke thinks it's ridiculous as he is neither a girl and no balls and magic have been involved. They don't care either way and Luke just learns to ignore their snickering behind his back once the Prince is gone through the door.

It's been two weeks of Prince prancing in and out of Luke's Starbucks when Luke finally tells Ashton. The older boy pretends to be angry with Luke for not telling him sooner. He then teases the younger boy about it before gently warning him to be safe. When Luke enquires what exactly does he mean with that, all he gets in reply is "He's a Prince, Luke."

The visits don't stop. It seems that the Prince even increases them. Sometimes he comes in when Luke is not there. He leaves cute little notes on napkins for him and makes the staff promise to give it to him. This has been happening for a couple of weeks now and Luke has quite a collection of the notes safely tucked in a biscuit tin under his bed. He put it there once he got tired of Ashton giving him funny looks for it.

*

It is so cheesy and Luke cannot believe what his life has come up to. It's 14th February and Luke is ready to finally end his shift and get far away from all the extremely mushy couples that seem to be occupying the coffee shop today.

It starts like this.

Luke is taking his last order when the door to the shop opens. Luke wouldn't pay it that much attention if it weren't for the loud gasps the action caused. Hearing all the noise has Luke curiously averting his gaze from the paper cup where he just misspelled another guy's name towards the door. He suddenly understands what the fuss is all about. There in the middle of the room is standing a person with such a giant rose bouquet that their face is completely hidden behind it. It seems like the time has stopped as everyone watches the mysterious person slowly make their way towards the counter. The bouquet person gently pushes Luke's customer out of the way and the guy quickly sidesteps from the counter to give a mystery person some space.

Luke is holding his breath as a dark haired boy places the bouquet on the counter, revealing his jet black hair and dark skin. Luke is dumbstruck. Why is the New Zealand's Prince bringing romantic flowers to this coffee shop? He furrows his eyebrows in question and watches the other boy mutter something under his breath. He can catch something that sounds suspiciously like "Fucking idiot, can't believe he made me do this." Before the royal is directing a smile in his direction.

"Hi, Luke right?"

Luke still dumbstruck just nodded his head in confirmation.

"These are for you." He points towards the red rose bouquet.

"Thank you?" Luke replies confusedly. He is glancing from the flowers to the brown boy not sure what should he do here. Luke once again wishes there was a manual to Royal behaviour because all they did to him so far is leave him confused.

"Cmon, pick them up. Sniff them or something. Isn't that what one does when they receive flowers?" the Kiwi encourages the younger boy. Luke carefully picks up the heavy bunch of flowers and cautiously buries his nose inside. There must be over 20 red roses in the flower arrangement and when Luke dips his nose even further in he can feel something poke him in the nose. But it does not feel like thorns at all. Now that he moves his head a bit further away he can see there is something white buried inside the flowers. He curiously pulls on it and a folded white note appears from in between the red petals. He unfolds the note with trembling fingers and his breath catches in his throat once read the message.

‘ _Go on a date with me? x Mikey_ ’

Luke stares at the note bewildered. Clearly this cannot be true. Surely it cannot be the Prince, or Mikey, asking him out on a proper date. On Valentine's Day nonetheless.

"Are you joking with me right now?" Luke asks the other guy.

"Michael thought you might think that. So that's why he sent me. And believe me, I have better things to do on this fine day than prank baristas in Starbucks."

Luke was still not convinced. This simply could not be happening. It was just too good to be true. The black haired boy seems to have enough of Luke's stalling so he sighs before pulling out his phone. Once he unlocks it, he shows it to Luke to look at the conversation thread between what was apparently Michael and the other boy. The last text was sent barely a couple of minutes ago.

 **Michael UK:** _What did he say? Cmon Calum, this is serious Australian matter. I'm gonna start a war on New Zealand if you are not taking this seriously!!!!!!!!_

"So Luke," Calum addresses the other boy again "Wanna start a war between New Zealand and Australia?"

"No! Obviously not." Luke quickly replies.

"Is that no to war or no to date?" Calum enquires further.

"No to war, yes to date." Luke clarifies himself.

"Ok good, so Michael will pick you up in…" Calum checks his watch before continuing "Well, exactly five minutes since you were off the clock like 5 minutes ago."  
Luke had half the mind to enquire how the other boy knew that when he heard snickering from behind his back. He didn't even have to turn around to know his coworkers probably had something to do with this.

"I'll go now. Have a lovely evening Luke!" Calum shouts in his direction before he is through the door and gone.

Luke picks up the heavy flowers from the counter and makes his way to the back to leave the apron there. He quickly dabs his face with some paper towels to get rid of the shine he acquired whilst working. The hair seems to be still standing strong but his armpits are a bit sweaty. One of his colleagues passes him deodorant with a wink and Luke gratefully accepts it. Whilst one of the co-workers helps Luke with a coat the other is offering him mints and the blond happily accepts those as well. A quick glance at the small mirror tells him he looks as presentable as he will get. He grabs the bouquet again and makes his way through the coffee shop towards the exit. He tries to hide his face behind the flowers as he is not really keen on broadcasting his pink cheeks to all the noisy onlookers. Someone helpfully holds the door open for him and then he is out of the workplace. He still feels the curious stares on his back but he just can't be bothered with them anymore. Once he lowers the bouquet to actually see what is in front of them, his jaw drops open for the second time that day.

Michael is waiting for him in front of the shop. But that is not all. There are also 2 white horses and a carriage that looks like it is straight out of the Cinderella movie with its pumpkin shape and white metal and glass construction. Michael is dressed in long black coat and Luke can spy skinny jeans and leader shoes underneath it. He is standing in front of the open carriage door with black coloured hair blown by the wind, sparkling smile and a single white rose in one of his button holes.

"You said yes." The dark haired boy happily greets him.

"I did." Luke confirms.

"Here, let me hold those so you can climb in." Michael grabs for the roses and steps aside so that Luke can get in. Once the younger boy is safely inside he is passed the bouquet again so that Michael can climb in as well. Once he closes the glass door behind himself he sits on a bench next to Luke and bends down to retrieve a fluffy black blanket that Michael then drops over their feet. Even though the carriage is closed it is obvious it is meant for warmer months. Luke can’t complain though. It just gives him one more excuse to cuddle closer to the older guy. Once their eyes meet again, Michael smiles at Luke before redirecting his attention to the flowers. He carefully plucks one out of the bunch and breaks the steam off so that it can fit into one of Luke's button holes.

"You are so lovely." Michael says to him before carefully moving the bouquet from Luke's arms to the bench on the opposite side. Once the flowers are safely tucked away, Michael grabs for one of Luke's hands and intertwines their fingers.

Luke looks at their now intertwined fingers before looking at Michael. He looks so handsome with his wind messed hair and cheeks pink from the cold. His lips are pulled into the smile and his green eyes are shining with fondness. Luke feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest.

"Where are we going?" Luke's voice breaks the silence.

"We are going to grab something to eat." Is all Michael offers in reply.

Luke thought of his skinny jeans and plaid shirt and hoped Michael is not taking them somewhere too fancy. Like the places he's seen on telly where you had so much cutlery you had to have a course on how to properly use it. Luke would probably die of embarrassment if he accidentally used steak knife instead of butter knife or something.

All his worries are quickly dismissed once the carriage stops in front of the Nando's.

"I thought this might be better place for first date than an uptight restaurant." Michael explains. Luke could have sworn there is just a tiny bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"I love Nando's, this is perfect Michael." Luke reassures the older guy. He is rewarded with a beautiful smile in return and the blond's knees are so weak right it is a wonder he made it to the table inside the restaurant.

As with everything else including Michael this night, even the table in place like this is something special. They are lead to the table at the back that is pushed against the glass wall overlooking a canal. Michael, like a true gentleman, holds the chair for Luke and then seats himself opposite of him. The table is quite big and they are seated at the very end of it, next to the window wall. There is candle in the middle of the table and big bouquet of flowers at the end, separating them from the curious views. Even in a busy restaurant like this, it feels like they are in a private room. Luke frowns slightly when he realises they were not given the table number or the menu.

"I already placed order for us." Michael seems to read his mind. Luke raises a curious eyebrow in his direction at that. "I might have bribed Ashton into telling me your order." The dark haired guy admits.

Luke smiles in reply and his cheeks turn pink once again when Michael places his upturned palm on the middle of the table. Luke cautiously places his palm on Michael’s and he can't help but wonder just how perfectly they fit together.

Luke absolutely loved every second he spent with Michael. He was interested in Luke's studies and life, he was funny and made Luke laugh so much his sides hurt by the end of the evening. Luke didn't even realise that it was 9pm when Michael was helping him with his coat and leading him out of the restaurant. This time, there was a sleek black Jaguar waiting for them and Michael held the door open for Luke before climbing into the car himself. The ride from the restaurant to Luke's place was a short one and Luke really wished the driver would be taking long way home.

Once they arrived to Luke's apartment, Michael again jumped out to once again hold the door open for him.

"Oh, my flowers!" Luke suddenly remembered the beautiful red roses.

"Don't worry, I took care of them." Michael calmed him before opening the trunk of the car and pulling out the bouquet. He stepped closer to Luke and handed him the flowers, not letting them go even when the other boy's hands were safely clutching around the roses’ steams.

Luke's face split into a beautiful smile at the sight of the red flowers and Michael couldn't help himself. He leaned over the bouquet and gently placed a kiss on the pink lips. A kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but it left both boys without breath and with pink cheeks.

"I really like you Luke." Michael breathed out, their noses and foreheads still touching and their lips only inches apart.

"I really like you too Michael." Luke whispered back.

Michael gently placed another quick peck on Luke's left cheek before he was stepping back and loosening his grip on the flowers still separating them.

"See you around Luke." Said Michael and Luke gave him a shy smile before turning around and unlocking the door. Once he was safely inside, he pressed his back to the door. Only when his face was buried back in the red petals did he allow his lips to split into a big wide smile.

*

After that, it seemed like there was not a day in Luke’s life without Michael. He soon got used to 'Good Morning' and 'Sweet Dreams' texts, looking forward to their coffee dates and walks down the old city centre cobbled streets. Their sides pressed close together and fingers intertwined. Stolen kisses in the nooks of old library building and secrets exchanged under the blankets in the safety of Luke's room. It was sweet and exciting and full of young love. It was everything Luke was ever hoping for.

The winter was truly over by now and three months after their first Valentine's date Michael asked Luke to fly with him to Venice for a short weekend getaway before Michael would have to completely focus on his final paper.

Luke was not sure at first. Not wanting Michael to think he was using his privilege to fly on private jet to a free holiday in a beautiful antique hotel hidden from the busy tourist traps. In the end he gave in under pouty mouth, pleading kisses and big gleaming green puppy eyes. Michael made Luke weak at the knees and it scared him sometimes. It scared him how much his happiness depended on Michael's presence in his life.

They spent the weekend hand in hand wandering around the small streets and taking the famous Gondola boats down the narrow canals. They tried on countless numbers of Venetian masks and ate the best pizza and pasta of their lives.

Luke let Michael inside his body for the first time when they were lying on the big king sized bed lit with the Italian moonlight. Michael was so gentle and caring. He took his time to tease Luke immensely. Using his tongue and fingers to bring him to the brink of orgasm just to pull him back again. He only pushed inside once Luke was begging him to do so, unable to stand any more teasing. Michael was slow and gentle and sweet. Kissing Luke all over his flush face before daring to move. And once he did, it was like nothing else Luke ever felt before. His thrusts were powerful and rough but careful and full of love at the same time. Luke came with Michael's lips against his and hands grabbing the sheets between the fingers. And if Luke thought Michael was beautiful when he fucked, it was nothing in comparison to what he looked like when he came.

Michael kissed Luke awake in the morning. Declarations of love spilling from his mouth and Luke was never happier in his life.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*

Things were different when they came back. Michael was busier and Luke was as well. They didn't speak about summer break or what they were going to do once Michael is done with Uni and has to start doing princely things. They were caught in the bubble of here and now and Luke knew in the back of his mind that the day when this bubble was going to burst was approaching with the lightning speed.

It happened on the day of Luke's last exam. He had a flight back to Sydney in 2 days and him and Michael still haven't talked about it.

"We need to talk." Michael was waiting for Luke at the exit of the building where Luke was just done with his first Uni year. He looked even paler than usual and his washed out purple hair was sticking in all directions. He looked under-slept and tired. Luke could feel his stomach churn uncomfortably. He knew this talk will not end up well. Luke only nodded as he followed Michael as the older led them behind the old library building. There was a small secluded corner with a rose bush covering the stairs leading to the old back door that was long ago barricaded from the inside. Michael led them to the top of the stairs before indicating to the younger boy to sit down. Once the blond complied, the older sat a step lower and took the blond's hands in his own. Michael was biting his lower lip and Luke could feel his anxiety growing with every silent second that passed between them.

"We need to talk Luke." Michael repeated his previous dreadful words. Making the fist around Luke's heart squeeze tight. He finally looked up at Luke before continuing "You are flying home in two days. We both know once you do that we will no longer be able to see each other. You will be back home with your family and I will have state affairs to attend to. And then when you come back here, I will be long gone. God knows where I will be." Luke could feel the hands give a squeeze around his. "We need to break up." Michael finally said it. Luke knew this was coming for some time now but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"I love you." Michael continued, not giving Luke any chance to speak at all. "God do I love you. I never felt like this with anyone in my life. I didn't even know I could feel that way." Michael squeezed Luke's hand hard again, his eyes begging Luke to believe him. "I wish our lives were different. That I wouldn't have all this life I haven't chosen ahead of me. But it is want it is. We all have our duties to fulfil. I know you understand that. That's why I love you so much." Michael's eyes were now all shiny with unshed tears, begging Luke to listen to him and believe him. "I love you Luke. And I promise, I will love you until the day I die." Michael now brought both Luke's hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles, and Luke could feel tears mixing with wetness of Michael's mouth mixing on his skin.

"I need to hear you say it one last time, please." Michael's meeting Luke's matching teary eyes. They were now both silently crying sitting on an old staircase hidden behind the rose bush.

"I love you Michael." Luke whispered through the tears. His throat felt like someone was choking him, stealing all his air and leaving him for death.

Michael then let go of Luke's hands, raising up on his knees and crawling between the blond's to hold Luke's head in between his palms as he pressed their foreheads together. "Please, be happy. No matter what happens, please be happy without me." As soon those pleading words left Michael's mouth, he was connecting their lips for one last kiss before separating them forever.

Luke watched Michael walk away. He watched quite possibly the love of his life walk away and out of his life to fulfil his duty to the country. Luke never hated anything else in his life so much than he hated his home country in that exact moment. It gave him the most beautiful boy and then it took him away. Just for a second Luke wished he never met Michael. To not feel this immense pain in his chest. But deep down he knew he would rather endure the strongest pain known to mankind if it meant he lived the last months with Michael by his side.

*

Luke spent his summer holidays trying to forget. But it was hard to forget someone who was suddenly all over the papers. Ever since Michael returned back to Australia, that was all that papers ever wrote about. They wrote about his academic achievements, about his humanitarian work, about his search for eligible princess. Luke felt a huge relief once he was seated back on the plane to Europe, Ashton right next to him, squeezing his hand in sympathy. Luke loved his best friend with all his heart. He held Luke close to his chest when Luke woke up from the nightmares. He made Luke go out and do things to forget, even if just for a second, about this never leaving emptiness in the place where his heart used to be.

"I'm so happy you accepted the internship Ash. I don't think I could go back on my own." Luke admitted to the older guy for the hundredth time since he learnt of Ashton's offer to undergo internship in the city just a bus stop away from the university city.

"Don't flatter yourself mate. I took it because they promised me lots of travels and you know how much I like those." Ashton teased the younger boy but his hand squeezed Luke's just a little bit tighter in a silent 'You are going to be fine'.

*

Luke was so busy the first month back that if he tried extra hard he could almost pretend it didn't hurt anymore. He was busy with his studies and work at the coffee shop and if he ever caught a free moment to spare then he visited Ashton in the flat he shared with two other interns who were Ashton's coworkers.

It all came crashing down one late November evening when Luke was just getting ready to close the shop down. He sighed to himself when he heard the doorbell ring as that meant he will now have to add extra 15 minutes to his desired closing time. He tried rearrange his facial features into something other than annoyed scowl when he turned around and got his breath caught in his throat. He was frozen on spot as he was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Hi Luke." Came cautious greeting and Luke realised the other boy didn't just drop in here by accident.

"Hi Calum." Luke echoed the greeting. In the back of his mind Luke clearly knew that the most vivid reminder of Michael, his best friend, was still here, milling around the campus and taking his last year's classes. However, Luke managed to dodge the sight of the Maori Prince mostly by avoiding anything that was not lectures, work or Ashton's flat away from student population.

"We need to talk." Calum's voice didn't allow for any objections as he was holding himself as a true prince. "Come, sit with me." Calum instructed further as he sat himself down behind the table closest to the counter.

Luke warily made his way towards the other chair, fiddling with his fingers in his lap, not daring to look across the table. He could hear the other boy sigh loudly before he spoke up again.

"Listen Luke, I know this must be hard for you. If you loved Michael half as much as he loves you, then I can't even start to imagine what kind of pain you are going through."

"Loves?" Luke now lifted his head to stare with hopeful eyes into the big brown ones. Hope starting to blossom in his chest. But then the other boy sighed again, looking tired and sad, and the hope in Luke's chest was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Listen Luke. I need to tell you something. I need to tell you something Michael never would." Luke was now sitting straight, hands on the table, as curiousness was taking over the first initial pain the other boy caused with his appearance.

"Michael's life was never easy. I'm not saying mine or yours are not but we do not have the expectations of the whole nation resting on our shoulders. Believe me when I tell you I have never been more grateful to be second child as I was when I realised the exact pressure Michael has on his shoulders as the only heir to the throne. He never asked for this you know. He never asked to be born a prince, to be expected to marry another princess and to provide a heir to the throne." Calum chuckled before continuing. "If it were up to Michael, he would be born as a commoner, no offence, and he would probably try to put a band together." A small laugh escaped Calum's lips. "Can you imagine that. Michael in a band!"

And yeah, Luke could imagine that. he remembers Michael teaching him how to play guitar and telling him how if he wasn't a prince he would be travelling the world with his best friends, performing in front of the screaming crowds and singing his heart out.

"Anyway," Calum continued "He was born who he is and there were always expectations for him ever since he was a baby. From what he wore to which school he attended to who were his friends. He had all those expectations to fulfil when he was no more than a child. And then one night it became too much. He just couldn't do it anymore. He had a break down and I was never more afraid in my life. I remember him lying lifeless in his bed, any willingness to live leaving his body. His eyes were so empty they still sometimes haunt me in my nightmares. He was this wonderful boy full of life just wanting to experience the world. But he was caught in the cage and one day when no one was looking he just grew too big for it and it broke his wings. His parents could see that. They could see how their only child was suffering and dying inside before he even started to live. So they struck him a deal. They gave him permission to attend any University he wanted and to do whatever he wanted as long as he promised he will come back once his studies were over. He accepted it in a heartbeat. He was so happy when he heard the offer. It was like he had a reason to live again. I have only seen his shine like this once more when he met you."

"Why didn't you try to keep him away from me then? If you knew all along it will not work out? What was the point?" Luke could hear himself ask.  
"What was the point in him being happy then if he was going to be sad later?" Calum asked. "The answer is, of course, because he was going to be sad later."

"Did you just quote the 11th Doctor at me?" Luke stared incredulously at the prince.

"Michael always said he was your favourite."

"He is." Luke smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever.

Calum smiled back before his face became more serious again. "So, I just wanted to let you know about this. I guess like an offering for a closure? I hoped it would make it easier if you knew it could never be. Because let me tell you one thing Luke, Michael always keeps his promise."

And how could Luke get a closure with Calum's last words when all he could hear was "And I promise, I will love you until the day I die."

*

Luke thought about Calum's words a lot.

"Michael always keeps his promise."

He thought about them when he' has seen the papers announce the Royal engagement. He thought about them when he's seen Michael get married to a beautiful Swiss princess. She was tall and slim with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She gave Michael twins. A baby girl and baby boy. Older Aurora and younger Alexander.

Luke remembers the day they were born. He remembers Michael's happy face announcing the birth of his children on the national TV. Luke remembers how he went out and everyone was celebrating because Australia welcomed the birth of the future. He remembers drinking himself under the table and then going home with a stranger. He remembers crying when he came and he remembers waking up to an empty bed.

He remembers lying in bed and thinking that maybe it's true that people are only truly happy once in their lives. Just once. And then they are punished for it for the rest of their lives. The punishment is that they never forget that one moment.

Luke thought about Calum's words. And he thought what about his promise? What good is love only in thought?

*

It is a couple of years after the Twins' birth when papers start picking up on the failing Royal marriage. It starts small. It starts when Michael starts appearing at the charity events alone more times than not and continues with grainy pictures claiming to show Princes Stephanie with Bavarian businessman on his luxurious yacht somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. The kids are with her so Michael must have known about it.

The news about the divorce leak just a couple of days after the twins' fifth birthday. Luke doesn't know how to feel about it. He wants Michael to be happy but deep down inside he selfishly wants Michel to only be happy with him.

*

He is in his office, just sitting down behind his desk, putting away notes from his last session of the day when the desk phone rings. Luke presses the speaker button and addresses his secretary.

"Sara, I thought I told you you could leave for the day already?"

"Hi Mister Hemmings. There's someone here who wants to see you."

Luke frowns at that "I have no more appointments booked for today. Was there an emergency session I forgot about?"

"Not exactly."

"Can you please schedule it for another time please? I have Jamie waiting back at home for me." Luke is tired. He had a particularly draining session with an unhappy trophy wife and he can feel his head starting to ache. There is no way he can professionally sit through one more session.

"Er... I... I don't think I can do that." His secretary stutters before she quietly whispers "Please Mister Hemmings." That catches Luke's attention. Who is standing on the other side of the door that has his poor secretary stuttering over the phone? He messages his temples and breathes in and out before tiredly giving his consent to send the mysterious person inside his office.

Once the door opens he realises why his secretary was so nervous. Because there in between the door of his office is standing the crown Prince of Australia himself.

"Hi Luke. Long time no see." He smiles into Luke's direction before closing the door behind himself and making his way towards the desk.

"Mister Hemmings, I'm leaving." His secretary's voice brings Luke back to present. He acknowledges her with short "See you tomorrow Sara" as he cautiously watches Michael sit in the chair on the other side of the table.

"What are you doing here?" Luke bluntly asks the Prince.

"I gave everything up for my country. It's time for it to repay me back."

Luke doesn't know what to say to that. It has been years since he has last spoken with Michael but somehow it feels like it was yesterday when Michael stumbled inside his coffee shop for the very first time.

"So who's this Jamie I have to secretly dispose of." He is trying to go for nonchalant but Luke can see anxiety behind those beautiful green eyes.

"It's my golden retriever puppy."

"That's a stupid name for a dog. Calum would have you exiled from New Zealand for that."

"Says the guy who named his child after the Disney princess."

*

It's so easy to adopt to having Michael in his life again. It is so easy to get used to his presence and kisses it almost feels like they were never separated. Luke is scared at first. He is scared that Michael will change his mind and get back with his ex-wife. But he never does. And after half a year of Michael stumbling back in his life Luke wakes up for the first time without the worry that Michael will be taken away from him again.

What is not easy is getting used to the attention. It is much different now. It is much different dating the heir to the throne in his own country than it was dating him when they were both a whole world away in a country that didn't particularly care about the Prince from a faraway land down under.

The first time they get caught by the media is when Michael is leaving Luke's house with his two kids in tow. They only get caught because Luke's neighbours' teenage daughter tweets about it.

"Omg I swear I've just seen The Royal Hotness himself enter my neighbour’s house."

And a couple of hours later.

"He's with the kids!"  
There was a photo attached of Michael ushering his two children inside the slick black car.

This was the first time Luke met the young prince and princess. Him and Michael have been going strong for 10 months now and the kids have just returned from their stay with their mother back in Lausanne.

Luke was nervous. He wanted the kids to like him. After all, they were the most important people in Michael's life now and Luke would rather not think about what would happen if the kids hated him.

In the end, Luke realised he didn't have anything to worry about. Even though the kids were a bit moody at the start, Luke presumed they were still jet lagged from the long journey, they warmed up to him quickly. They were lovely children and Luke could see how proud Michael was of them.

"Daddy, look!" Aurora excitedly tugged on Michael's sleeve.

"What is it darling?"

"The movie! It's my movie!" The little girl excitedly ran towards the coffee table in the living room. She was quickly back at Michael’s side, pushing the DVD case into Michael's hands. "It's about Princess Aurora!"

"That it is darling. Do you want to ask Luke if you can watch it?"

The girl shyly turned towards Luke, her bright green eyes staring full of hope into him. "Can I watch the movie Mister Luke?"

"Sure thing Princess. Here, let me help you set it up." Luke made his way towards the TV to set up the DVD. Just when the opening credits started to roll on the screen Luke could spy a movement in the corner of his eye. It looked like Jamie just woke up from his slumber and was cautiously approaching the living room.

Before anyone could process what was going on, Alex was darting towards the startled golden retriever, burying his blond head into the golden fur. It seemed like the dog did not mind the attention if the way his tail was waving was any indicator.

*

Luke met Stefanie for the first time at the kids' seventh birthday party. She was beautiful and kind and Luke felt bad for all the years he spent secretly hating her. It was just before the kids were supposed to unwrap the gifts when she pulled him to the side, a big statue separating them from the ongoing party.

"Hi Luke," she spoke in perfect English. "I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done. Thank you for making Michael happy. Thank you for never stopping loving him." Luke just stared at her, lost for words. Here he was, standing behind a marble statue hiding from her kids' birthday party he attended as a lover of her ex-husband and this beautiful lady was thanking him.

"None of us wanted the marriage you know. We were never in love. But we bonded over our pain of leaving someone we loved behind to fulfil our duty to the country."

And Luke thinks he understands now. He thinks of the Bavarian businessman and how she probably had to leave someone she loved behind as well.

"He never stopped loving you you know. But he had to fulfil his promise to his parents before he could fulfil his promise to you. You are a smart man Luke. I know you understand." Luke can only nod in reply and it seems to be enough for her.

"You are quite something Luke. Maybe one day when we cross our paths again you can meet Hans. I think you two would get along really well." Before he can add anything else to that, the Princess is gone in a whirlwind of silk and smell of roses.

*

Michael invites Luke to spend the Christmas with him in his Austrian ski lodge. He says the kids are spending this Christmas with their mother and Hans, and he really doesn't want to spend the holidays holed inside with his parents. Luke says yes. Eager to leave Australia again even if it's just for a short while. He is a bit sad about leaving Jamie behind but Ashton promised he will take a good care of him so Luke feels just a little bit better about leaving his precious pup behind.

They arrive to their destination on 22nd December. Kitzbuehel is a beautiful small medieval town known for its ski slopes situated in the heart of the Alps. It looks exactly like one of those European winter postcards do. Pretty houses covered in snow and fairy lights scattered all over the place. The town has beautiful old city centre and Luke could happily live here forever.

Even though the town itself is quite clearly an expensive place to stay at, it has warm welcoming atmosphere. The people here are extremely nice and local cuisine is simply exquisite. The town is bustling with tourists but is not overcrowded. No one really pays attention to them when they are walking down the snow covered cobbled streets leading them through the Christmas market, luxurious hotels and cosy restaurants. Sometimes, when Luke walks hand in hand with Michael in between the pretty Austrian houses or when Michael is trying to teach him how to ski, he can pretend him and Michael are just like any other couple here. Trying to enjoy the beauty this beautiful Austrian town has to offer.

They spend the Christmas Eve inside the beautiful lodge that looks more like a small villa than wooden ski lodge. They cook Christmas dinner together and then attend the midnight mass in the town's church. They don't understand a word of German that is coming out of the priest’s mouth but they stand there in the corner of completely filled out church, their hands clasped in a silent prayer.

After the service they make their way back to the lodge. The snow picked up again when they were inside the church so the path they took before has a fresh layer of snow over it. Luke feels giddy with happiness as he walks hand in hand with Michael towards the promise of fireplace that is waiting for them inside.

The walk is no longer than 10 minutes but by the time they come back, their hats and coats are covered in snow. As soon as they step a foot inside and discharge of their wet over clothes, Michael makes his way towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate to warm them up.  
   
Luke makes his way towards the sitting room which is a big open room with cosy sofas and fireplace. There is a big soft rug in the middle of the room and a tall Christmas tree in the corner. Luke makes his way towards the fireplace to start the fire again and once he successfully manages to do that, he makes his way towards the sofas to gather the pillows and blankets him and Michael brought from upstairs to make themselves more comfortable downstairs in front of the fireplace. As he tugs on one of the duvets stuck in one of the sofas corners, something hits the wooden floor and Luke bends quickly to retrieve the tube of lube before it has a chance to roll under the sofa. He finds a string of unopened condoms behind another pillow, left there from their morning’s love making session on the mentioned sofa, and places them into the drawer of the coffee table next to the lube.

Luke just made himself comfortable under the pile of blankets and pillows on the rug when Michael comes back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Luke lifts the corner of the blanket for Michael and soon he is being held in strong arms of his Prince with a steaming mug in his hands. They watch the flames burn as they sip their drinks and eventually they fall asleep cuddled together in front of the dying fireplace with a snow falling down outside.

Luke wakes up in the middle of the night at the movement of Michael leaving their warm nest. Luke whines in protest but the older guy reassures him he will be right back. Luke falls asleep again and doesn't wake up until there is sun streaming through the windows and the smell of a breakfast cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Michael?" Luke calls out for his boyfriend.

"In the kitchen making some breakfast babe. Go take a shower." The older yells back.

Luke gathers the pillow and blankets he was buried into just moments ago and neatly places them next to the ones Michael must have placed on the sofa earlier. He makes his way upstairs towards the master bedroom and picks up his clothes on the way to the bathroom.

Luke quickly does his business inside the luxurious bathroom, still pulling down a Christmas jumper over his head as he is making his way towards the kitchen. He frowns as he cannot see Michael there.

"In the sitting room babe." Michael calls out for him.

Once Luke reaches the other room he is left breathless. There is a picnic blanket spread over the rug and delicious breakfast food scattered all over it. There is even a big rose bouquet that looks suspiciously like the one Michael used to invite him on their first date. Luke is admiring the display and then his eyes land on Michael.

"Your hair!" Luke gasps. Michael smiles widely before replying "it's red. Just like it was when I first met you. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Luke replies in wonder. He is now kneeling next to Michael, burying his hands into the newly dyed hair. "I love it." He replies before connecting their lips into a gentle kiss.

They eat breakfast and steal kisses and Luke has never been happier in his life.

Once they are done with the breakfast, they clean up together and decide to take a walk through the town's centre. They walked these sheets numerous of times before but Luke feels like he discovers something new every time he walks down now quite familiar road. They then decide to take a lift to the top of the hill where they spend day observing other people ski and even make a snow man and start a snow fight behind the lodge just out of the ski slope's way. They return back down to the town when the night is starting to fall. They are quite tired from their day's activities and Luke lovingly rubs a smudge of red dye from Michael's cheek when they enter an old Austrian restaurant. Luke can already smell the delicious food and his tummy rumbles in hunger as they are being lead to a secluded corner table with a view on the ski slope. The waitress leaves them with a wink and promise to be back in a moment.

They order Tirolean soup and then Wienersnitzel and spätzle. They are drinking spritzer and talk about what they want to do tomorrow. They just ordered dessert, "The best Apfelstrudel in Kitzbuehel sirs. Hell, the best Apfelstrudel in Tirol!" when Michael excludes himself for a bathroom. Luke is just scrolling through his phone, looking at the pictures they took. He is trying to decide which one he should send to Ashton as a counter to the cute one he sent to him of Jamie in a Father Christmas hat. He is just wondering if he should go with the one of the carol singers or the one where a horse was dressed as Rudolf the reindeer when Michael is back, followed with the waitress from before, bringing their desserts and the bottle of champagne.

"Here you go, sirs. Enjoy your desert." She says cheerily before she is gone.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Luke asks curiously as Michael is still standing next to Luke's side of the table. Luke's eyebrows frown in confusion as Michael does not make a move to sit down. Luke also spotted a guy at the next table angling his phone just the wrong way for Luke not to know he was filming them. He must be someone who recognised them and is now trying to get some candids.

Luke is even more confused when Michael starts to bend down and then Luke is watching Michael go down on one knee as he is holding a small blue box with the silver swan logo Luke remembers seeing on the entrance to a jewellery store in the old city centre.

Luke watches mesmerised as Michael opens the box to see a beautiful ring gleam on the black cushioning.

"Will you marry me, Luke?”

"I can't believe you just proposed to me." Was the first thing that came out of Luke's mouth, still not quite processing what is going on.

"So what do you say, Lukey, are you gonna marry me?" Michael asks again.

"Yes." Luke breathes his reply into what he only now realises is dead silence. He cautiously extends his hand towards Michael who happily slides a beautiful band on his finger. The redhead then quickly stands up and pulls Luke from his chair. As soon as Luke is up, Michael is turning around and yells "He said yes!" Before turning back to smiling Luke. The cheers and claps erupt through the restaurant as Michael pulls Luke into a passionate kiss.

*

They stumble back into the lodge a couple of hours later slightly buzzed on all the champagne they drank in celebration. Michael quickly makes his way towards the fireplace to revive the flame as Luke is just sending the picture of the ring on his finger to Ashton with caption ' _Mikey's gonna make me a princess :)_ '. He doesn’t wait for a reply back before switching the phone off and joining his fiancé on the plush rug in front of the fire.

"I love you so much baby." Michael kisses the side of Luke's cheek before licking and biting at Luke's jaw line.

"Yeah?" Luke breathes back, angling his head to give Michael better access to his neck.

"Show me Mikey." Luke moans as the older licks a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Anything for you darling." The redhead purrs before untangling himself from the blond and standing up.

"Just getting the stuff baby." Michael chuckles as Luke whines at the loss of his fiancé.

Michael quickly makes his way towards the sofa, picking one of the plush pillows before trying to locate lube and condoms. In the end he finds them stuffed behind the sofa, the bottle almost down to the last quarter and only a couple of condoms left.

The Prince almost drops everything he is holding when he turns back towards the fireplace. Luke is now lying on his back completely naked, legs bent at the knees and one of his hands lazily fisting his half hard dick whilst the other is resting behind Luke's neck. His eyes are closed shut, the lashes casting shadows in the soft light of the room. He is gently chewing on his bottom lip and his back arches in a nice slope off the rug. Michel knows he is purposefully showing off. He also knows he is extremely lucky. He met this beautiful man when he was still a boy and they fell in love. Michael would endure the pain of losing Luke ten thousand times over if it meant they would end up here. With engagement ring on Luke's finger and his legs spread wide for Michael only.

"What are you thinking of?" The blond's voice breaks the silence that fell over the room. His baby blue eyes are now wide open and sparkling with desire.

"How much I love you." Michael replies all raw emotion and honest eyes. He can see the blond's breath catch in his throat before he tightens the grip on his cock, one of his legs now stretching down on the rug.

Michael throws the big pillow in Luke's direction who skilfully catches it. He places it on the rug before turning over and laying over it, the pillow elevating his hips as he is spreading his legs in invitation.

"Yeah? How are you gonna prove that to me?" He teases the older man whilst he is rising his hips higher up.

"You are such a tease." Michael smiles in younger's direction who is now unashamedly grinding his cock against the pillow, making his back and arse flex nicely.

"And you are wearing too many clothes." The other counters.

Michael chuckles at that and quickly undresses himself, piling his clothes next to Luke's. His knees are met with a soft plush rug as he crawls on all fours towards the man humping the pillow. He makes his way in between the spread legs and then covers Luke's broad body with his own, successfully trapping him between the cushion and his chest. The redhead holds a tight grip on the blond's hips as his lips kiss his shoulders. He continues by bending the head a bit further to reach the beautiful collarbones still bearing the marks from their previous lovemaking. He licks a stripe up the blond's neck before biting at the earlobe and whispering into other man's ear.

"I love you so fucking much Luke. I can't wait to marry you and to make you mine forever."

Luke only whines in response as Michael moves his lips to the back of Luke's head, kissing his neck before moving to the broad shoulders and then slowly down his spine. He laps at the dimples at the bottom, where Luke's arse meets his back, his grip strong and not loosening its hold on the blond's hips that are trying to chase the kisses.

His hold on the hips only loosens once he slides his palms lower, his tongue licking at the point where Luke's crack starts. He is squeezing the cheeks in his palms before spreading them open and dragging his nose down from the bottom of the spine, down his crack and over his hole, until he is licking at the space between the balls and the opening. He is trying to keep a strong grip on the plush cheeks, keep them separated, but it is hard. It is hard to lick and suck at blond's taint as he keeps whining and trashing around, impatient "Mikey, Mikey, Please!" Falling from his sinful mouth.

Michael teasingly licks over the hole for the first time, feeling it clench against the sensation, before pulling back and gently caressing the spread cheeks in attempt to calm the blond down.

"You are so fucking beautiful baby." Michael accompanies his words with a kiss on the right cheek before pulling his head back but keeping the globes in his hands spread wide. "I can't wait for you to become my legal husband. I'm gonna pick the biggest gem we own in the whole Australia and I'm gonna embed it into your favourite toy. Imagine that my darling, having a big diamond stuck up your arse, waiting for your King to remove it." Michael now bites the other cheek and Luke whines and tries to get more friction on his cock by humping the pillow.

"None of that." Michael teasingly chastises the younger man before he dives in for the kill. He licks a long stripe from the balls and all the way up to the top of the crack, teasingly catching the tip of his tongue on the small pink opening. He then kisses his way back down until his lips close around the puckered hole. He gives it a couple of kisses before his tongue comes into the play. He starts with quick kitten licks, tongue barely touching the rim before it's gone, and then continues with slower, deeper and wetter licks, the ones where the whole tongue drags over the needy muscle. By the time Michael is properly licking inside the blond, Luke is moaning loudly, not even trying to hide the pleasure he is receiving.

Michael plays with small pink opening by licking and spitting on it before he introduces his fingers into the play. He only pulls his tongue back to look at his lubbed digit pushing its way inside. He watches Luke tense for a moment or two before he adjusts to the intrusion and lets the first finger inside his body. He is so warm and tight inside that Michael's cock blurbs a small amount of precome down the cockhead just at the thought of being buried deep inside it.

"Feels so good Mikey." Luke moans when Michael teasingly bumps against the pleasure spot inside his fiancé who is eagerly pushing his arse back on the single digit buried inside his arse. "I can take two now." Blond moans once single digit is not doing it for him anymore.

"Are you sure?" Michael checks and waits for the confirmatory nod before pulling the single digit out and going back with two. He can see how two fingers are a tight fit and how Luke's hole is trying to fight it at first. Clenching against the intrusion and making Michael gently coax it to open for him. The excess lube has now been pushed down his fingers and Michael can feel his whole palm sticky with it. Once the two fingers are buried to the hilt, redhead waits for a couple of moments before he starts to slowly pull them out until his pads almost slip out, just to push back in again. It takes a couple of pushes before the fingers start to slid in and out more easily. Michael watches in fascination as Luke's hips chase the fingers that are trying to leave his warm and now wet insides.

"Mikey, please, do that thing you do." Luke moans around the fist that somehow got stuck in his mouth, the other hand desperately grabbing for the rug.

Michael gladly complies by ducking his head down and spreading his two digits inside the blond as far as they will go before slowly pulling them out. Just when Luke is spread at his widest, Michael gathers all the saliva in his mouth before spitting it on the open hole, watching some of it hit its goal and the rest add to the mess around the now deep pink opening. Luke pushes his hips as far up as they will go whilst he is moaning loudly into the room. Both of his hands are now fisting the rug and his cock has drenched the pillow underneath him with precome.

Michael places a shooting palm of his free hand on Luke's back, trying to bring and keep his hips down, as he prepares to get back with three digits.

"I'm gonna go with three now, is that ok Lukey?" Michael enquires.

'Please' and a high pitched moan later there are now three digits and excess amount of lube trying to prepare the blond's insides for what is to come. Michael is trying to keep a steady rhythm with his fingers as he lays himself over the blond, his thighs and cock pressed flush against Luke's back as his elbow is resting next to the blond's shoulder.

He is whispering quiet "I love you so much" and "You are everything to me" whilst he is trying to keep a steady rhythm with his fingers. The blond underneath him is absolutely melting under the stimulation he is receiving and all he can manage in reply are soft whines and mewls when Michael drags his fingers just right.

One last kiss to the blond's cheek and the redhead is sitting back on his knees, his free hand trying to search for a condom that rolled under the pillow. Just when he manages to fish the small package from underneath the cushion there are slim fingers wrapping around his wrist. Michael looks up and is met with flushed cheeks and wide blue eyes. Luke's lips are moving but Michael is not really listening as he is too preoccupied taking in the beauty that is his fucked out future husband.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Michael asks as he shakes himself out of the thought.

"I said," Luke repeats "I only want you tonight."

Michael frowns at the condom in his head and looks at the blond again "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." The younger confirms before loosening his grip on the other man's wrist and turning his head forward. Both of his hands are now again stretched over his head, grabbing fists full of rug, as he is scooting further up on his knees and pushing his arse up in the air. Michael slowly pulls his fingers out of the tight channel, watching lube start to trickle out and down the taint, and pumps his hand over his cock a couple of times, making it all slick, and then he is bringing it to the loose opening.

"I'm going in sweetheart." Is the only warning Luke gets before the head of Prince’s cock is pushing inside.

Michael starts slow and gentle. Making sure that Luke is as comfortable as possible whilst he is getting used to the intrusion inside his body. Once Luke starts eagerly pushing back, Michael’s thrusts get rougher. Soon all gentleness is gone as he is using sharp thrusts to burry himself inside the willing body.

"Mikey, Mikey." Luke whines after a while of Michael fucking into him from behind. "I can't. I can't like this anymore Mikey." He manages to get out whilst he is being pushed down on the pillow and up the soft rug. "I wanna ride you." He manages to cry out at the particularly well angled thrust.

"Fuck." Michael swears as he is pulling out and sitting back, guiding Luke onto his lap and helping him back on his dick. They are chest to chest now and whilst one of Michael’s hands is behind his back, keeping him up, the other is grabbing a fistful of blond locks and forcing their mouth into a passionate kiss full of tongue.

"Anything for you, Princess, I'm gonna give you whatever you want." Michael breathes out as Luke starts slowly picking up his speed.

"I'm not a princess." Luke honest to god giggles as he is trying to ride Michael's dick.

"’Course you are." Michael replies. "Can't wait for you to ride me with a crown resting on your pretty head." Michael aims a particularly hard trust up, making the man on top of him moan loudly, before continuing. "I'm gonna make you ride me on the throne with nothing but crowns on our heads. It's gonna be so hot." And then he seals his promise with another kiss to blond's lips.

Michael knows Luke's thighs must hurt by now. They were going at it for a while now and he can see he is starting to struggle. The next time Luke's arse is flush to Michael's balls, the older boy flips them around, Luke on his back and Michael between his thighs. He makes sure that the younger's legs are safely clenched around his middle, the ankles crossing behind Michael's back, Prince’s hands resting on either side of Luke's head, as he bends down for one last passionate kiss before he is starting to properly fuck into the blond.

It only takes a short while of Michael giving Luke all he has, and a couple of strokes of Luke's own hand down his cock, before the blond is coming hard in between their tummies, Michael following right after.

They are kissing softly as they are coming down from their postorgasmic bliss. Luke's legs still tightly clenched behind Michael's back as Michael traces the tip of his nose against the bridge of Luke's, Michael's hand searching for the hand with ring on it. Once he finds it, he brings it to his mouth and kisses the ring before looking back at Luke.

"I will love you until the day I die." Michael says.

"I know." Luke replies. Because he knows they deserve their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Was it ok?
> 
> There are 3 more quotes used in this story.
> 
> 1) Doctor Who - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (7x0) (2011 Christmas Special)
> 
> Madge: I don't know why I keep shouting at them.  
> The Doctor: Because every time you see them happy you remember how sad they're going to be. And it breaks your heart. Because what's the point in them being happy now if they're going to be sad later. The answer is, of course, because they are going to be sad later. - 11th Doctor (aka my favourite Doctor)
> 
> 2) Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken (Love in Thoughts) (2004)
> 
> German:  
> Vielleicht ist es so, dass wir nur einmal in unserem Leben richtig glücklich sind. Nur einmal.Und dann werden wir bestraft. Die Bestrafung ist, dass wir immer an diesen einen Moment denken müssen. - Günther
> 
> English translation:  
> Maybe it's true that people are only truly happy once in their lives. Just once. And then they are punished for it. For the rest of their lives. The punishment is that they never forget that one moment. - Günther
> 
> 3) Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken (Love in Thoughts) (2004)
> 
> German:  
> Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken? - Hilde
> 
> English translation:  
> What use is love only in thought? - Hilde
> 
> so LISTEN this is one of my top all time fave movies and I love it so fucking much. Give it a watch if you can. Heads up, it's a German movie but you should be able to find subtitled version somewhere online I guess. I think about this movie and especially those 2 quotes a lot.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
